My World
by Nelliel-Chele
Summary: Luce é uma garota que esconde um segredo, ela irá atuar na série Big Time Rush como a namorada de Carlos, e em pouco tempo surge um lindo amor entre eles. Mas e se Carlos não for o único a gostar dela? Será que o segredo de Luce pode mudar essa relação?
1. Chapter 1

**[FIC] My World**

**Título:** My World  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> - (descubram... *-*)  
><strong>Versão:<strong> Vida Real  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> Cada um sabe o que lê.  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Amizade, Romance, Suspense.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Os personagens, atores e atrizes aqui citados não me pertencem, os fatos narrados aqui não são reais. E não pretendo obter lucro nenhum com essa fanfic.

**Teaser:**

"_- Não me peça para te deixar... Eu não conseguiria viver se realmente fizesse isso.  
>- Mas... - ela tentou argumentar, mas eu delicadamente pousei meu dedo em seus lábios macios, a silenciando.<br>- É sério. Vocês são o meu mundo agora, a minha vida. Mesmo que eu perca o meu melhor amigo, eu vou lutar para ficarmos juntos._"

Gente, eu sonhei com essa fic, é sério. Eu gostei da ideia que tive pra essa história, que como irão notar vai ser cheia de mistérios. Porque não revelarei quem serão os casais formados, para deixar vocês intrigados. Bwahahaha #soumá  
>Terá um grande segredo também, mas que será revelado mais pra frente... Se gostaram, leiam e comentem, ok?<p>

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

Era sexta-feira, 10:00 am. Os garotos do Big Time Rush estavam de folga, descansando em seu apartamento luxuoso no centro de Los Angeles. Carlos e Kendall estavam sentados no sofá da sala, estreando o novo jogo que compraram para seu nintendo Wii.  
>Enquanto isso, James preparava alguma coisa para o almoço, e Logan estava terminando de tomar banho.<p>

- Até quando vocês dois vão ficar sem se falar? - Kendall perguntou para Carlos, sem tirar os olhos da televisão LCD de 50 polegadas.  
>- Até eu esquecer o que ele fez. Ou seja, nunca. - Carlos respondeu friamente.<br>- Vocês são grandes amigos, não deveria deixar que isso atrapalhasse essa amizade. - disse James, sentando-se no sofá também.

Nesse instante, Logan sai do banheiro, todo arrumado e pronto para sair.

- Pessoal estou saindo, tenho que buscar a Clara na escola e depois vou almoçar. - Logan avisou, enquanto saía do apartamento. James, Kendall e Carlos se entreolharam.

- Como isso não vai atrapalhar a nossa amizade? Era pra mim estar no lugar dele agora. Logan roubou a única coisa que eu tinha, e que me fazia realmente feliz. - Carlos disse ásperamente, enquanto levantava-se do sofá indo até seu quarto.

(...)

Depois que Carlos entrou no quarto, fechou a porta e a trancou. Não queria ser perturbado e seus amigos sabiam disso. Mas por garantia, preferiu trancar a porta. Ele jogou-se na cama, afundando a cara no travesseiro e mergulhando novamente em suas lembranças dos últimos meses. Isso estava virando uma rotina para ele, sempre que via Logan saindo feliz pela porta de casa e indo se encontrar com...

**/ Um ano atrás /**

O Big Time Rush estava gravando sua 4º temporada, e o sucesso aumentava cada vez mais. Os meninos estavam terminando de tomar café-da-manhã em seu apartamento.

- Vocês ficaram sabendo que os roteiristas adicionaram uma nova personagem na série? - Kendall perguntou, enquanto montava seu sanduíche, que parecia mais um BigMac.  
>- Não. Que personagem vai ser? - James perguntou, enquanto servia mais uma xícara de café.<br>- Parece que vai ser a namorada do Carlos. - Kendall respondeu.  
>- Sério? Tomara que seja alguma garota bonita e legal! - Carlos exclamou, comendo mais um pedaço de bolo.<br>- Que ótimo. Vou ficar sobrando... - disse James, fingindo estar indignado.

Logan estava atrasado. A primeira cena a ser gravada seria com ele e Erin Sanders, e apenas depois os outros iriam gravar também. Ele terminou seu café em um gole, vestiu sua jaqueta de couro preta e correu em direção a porta.

- Vejo vocês no estúdio! Isso se o Scott não me matar pelo atraso! Tchau.  
>- Tchau Logan. - os outros três responderam em uníssono.<p>

(...)

Logan entrou em seu carro e dirigiu o mais rápido possível até o set. Chegando lá, ele atravessou os corredores com tanta pressa que não cumprimentou ninguém, e nem viuninguém.

Até _trombar_em uma pessoa.

Era uma garota, carregava vários papéis, que foram brutalmente derrubados junto com ela no chão.

- Você tá maluco? Olha por onde anda! - ela gritou para ele.

Inutilmente, pois Logan não parou para ajudá-la, apenas continuou a correr em direção ao cenário de gravações onde Scott deveria estar quase explodindo de raiva pelo seu atraso.

- Que cara imbecil! Nem pediu desculpas! - a garota bufava e reclamava, enquanto arrumava o cabelo caído nos olhos, e recolhia os papéis espalhados por todo o corredor.

- Scott... Desculpe... Pelo atraso... - Logan desculpava-se ofegante, era notável que havia corrido para chegar a tempo.  
>- Tudo bem. Vá para o camarim colocar sua roupa e volte aqui em 5 minutos. - disse Scott, aplicando sua autoridade.<p>

Logan apenas afirmou com a cabeça e correu até seu camarim. Estava aliviado por conseguir chegar a tempo e não fazer Scott ficar tão furioso. A única vez que eles deixaram Scott furioso foi também a última. E desde então sempre procuravam cumprir seus horários e ordens.

- Ah Droga! - Logan exclamou por notar que seu celular não estava em seu bolso - Deve ter caído quando trombei com aquela garota! Agora não dá tempo de ir até lá. Espero que alguém a conheça, talvez ela tenha o achado e guardado. Ou o quebrou de raiva pelo que eu fiz...  
>- Logan... 1 minuto! - a supervisora do set apressava-o do lado de fora do camarim.<br>- Ok. Já estou indo. - ele respondeu - Depois eu resolvo essa história do celular...

(...)

Enquanto a garota ainda recolhia os papéis espalhados pelo chão, Carlos, que havia saído do apartamento logo depois de Logan, chega e a ajuda a juntar os papéis.

- Precisa de ajuda? - ele ofereceu, gentilmente.  
>- Ah, obrigada. Enfim alguém gentil! - ela exclamou.<br>- Nem todo mundo aqui é estressado e com pressa. - ele comentou, entregando os papéis a garota.  
>- Que bom. Pensei que teria que conviver apenas com pessoas assim... - ela comentou, levantando-se e pegando os papéis na mão de Carlos.<p>

Até aquele momento, Calos ainda não havia reparado na garota. Apenas estava sendo gentil, como sempre.  
>Ele desligou-se completamente por um instante, apenas prestando atenção nela. Uma garota linda, e que de alguma forma conseguia prender a atenção dele. Os olhos azuis tão claros e brilhantes, o cabelo castanho e liso, o sorriso. Tudo nela parecia ser perfeito.<p>

- Muito obrigada mesmo. Ahn... - ela disse, sem saber o nome de quem a ajudara.  
>- C-Carlos. Meu nome é Carlos Pena. Muito prazer. - ela sorriu.<br>- Lucinda Becker. Prazer. Mas pode me chamar de Luce.  
>- Mas, então... Luce, está fazendo o que aqui?<br>- Eu estava indo falar com o Scott Fellows. Mas não sei aonde ele está. Na verdade estou bem perdida. Você pode me ajudar?  
>- Claro. Eu também estava indo falar com ele. - disse Carlos, gentilmente.<p>

Ele mostrou o caminho e a levou até o cenário onde Scott estava. Eles conversaram muito enquanto iam até lá, e Carlos começou a se identificar muito com Luce, talvez ele a convidasse para sair, mas ainda é cedo pra isso.

(...)

Depois que chegaram ao cenário onde estavam gravando a cena entre Logan e Camille, eles avistaram Scott sentado em sua cadeira de diretor, e caminharam até ele.

- Luce! Que bom que chegou, estava te esperando querida. - ele disse gentilmente a ela.  
>- Olá Scott, desculpe o atraso. Acabei me perdendo aqui no set, mas por sorte o Carlos me ajudou.<br>- Carlos! Chegou bem na hora então... - ele disse dando tapinhas de leve nas costas de Carlos - Ahn, Luce... Você conseguiu decorar as suas falas? Acho que podemos gravar sua primeira cena hoje.  
>- Claro. Por mim tudo bem. - ela disse sorrindo.<br>- Cena? Ela vai gravar com a gente? - Carlos perguntou, surpreso.  
>- Sim. Ela será Danielle, a garota por quem você vai se apaixonar, e que mais tarde vai ser sua namorada. - Scott explicou, deixando os dois um pouco constrangidos - Sinto muito, mas preciso terminar essa cena aqui... CORTA! - disse ele, gritando em seu auto-falante, encerrando a cena de Logan e Erin.<p>

Até esse instante, eles estavam de costas para a cena, apenas viraram-se porque Logan havia chamado Carlos.

- Hey, Carlos! Chegou cedo. - ele comentou.  
>- É porque a próxima cena é comigo... - ele foi interrompido.<br>- VOCÊ! O troglodita que me derrubou no corredor! - Luce exclamou, com raiva.  
>- E-eu sinto muito! Desculpa! Eu estava MUITO atrasado e não podia parar! Devia ter te ajudado... Sinto muito. - Logan desculpou-se.<br>- Hummm... Tudo bem. Você tem sorte porque o seu amigo aqui me ajudou. Ele sim é um cavalheiro. - ela disse enquanto apontava para Carlos e mostrava a língua para Logan. Carlos riu.  
>- Logan essa é a Lucinda, Lucinda esse é o Logan. - Carlos apresentou-os.<br>- Muito prazer. - disse Logan, dando um sorriso torto.  
>- Prazer. Mas me chame de Luce, ok?<br>- Ok. A propósito, meu celular caiu àquela hora que trombei em você, por acaso você o achou?

- Sim. Está aqui. - disse ela, enquanto colocava a mão no bolso pegando o aparelho e entregando para Logan.  
>- Obrigado.<p>

Logo em seguida, chegaram James e Kendall, rindo de algo que estavam comentando.

- E aí, Logan? Terminou a cena? - James perguntou.  
>- Aham. Foi bem simples, mas o melhor de tudo foi conseguir chegar a tempo e não levar bronca do Scott...<br>- Com certeza... - disse Kendall, enquanto olhava Luce - E você é... ?  
>- Lucinda Becker. Mas prefiro que me chame de Luce. Muito prazer. - disse ela, cumprimentando Kendall e James.<br>- Você é a garota nova da série? - James perguntou, curioso.  
>- Sim, sou eu.<br>- Hummm, Carlos se deu bem então... - disse Kendall ironicamente, cutucando o amigo, que corou.  
>- Ahh cala a boca... Vem Luce, vamos ensaiar nossas falas. - disse Carlos, pegando na mão da garota e a puxando para longe.<br>- Tchau gente, até depois.  
>- Tchau Luce. - disseram os três, rindo.<p>

(...)

Carlos levou Luce para uma sala pequena que havia ali perto. Ele sabia que estaria vazia e que poderiam ensaiar suas falas tranquilamente ali.

- Desculpe pelos comentários dos meus amigos idiotas.  
>- Tudo bem. Eles são divertidos! E vocês parecem ser bem amigos, não é? - ela perguntou, enquanto sorria.<p>

Carlos estava começando a ficar perturbado com aquele sorriso. Suas pernas pareciam amolecer sempre que ele o via. Como poderia uma garota causar um impacto tão grande nele?

- É-é somos muito amigos, praticamente irmãos.  
>- Isso é tão legal. Queria ter amigas ou amigos assim... - ela disse com os olhos brilhando.<br>- Você vai ver que logo, logo, vai fazer muito amigos aqui.  
>- Acho que sim. E vocês foram os primeiros.<br>- Ainda bem... - disse Carlos, e os dois riram. - Vamos ensaiar?  
>- Claro!<p>

Eles pegaram seus scripts e começaram a interpretar. Luce faria o papel de Danielle na série, uma garota que sonha ser uma grande atriz. Logo que ela chega ao Palm Woods é derrubada por Carlos que estava jogando futebol americano na recepção.

- Putz... Agora todo mundo vai querer me derrubar? - ela falou, fazendo os dois rirem.

Logo à primeira vista Carlos se apaixona por Danielle, e ela estranhamente também gosta dele, por ser diferente dos outros garotos, e por usar um capacete o tempo inteiro. Ela pede para ele mostrar o lugar à ela, e enquanto faz isso, os dois conversam e acham várias coisas em comum, principalmente o gosto por espetinhos de salsicha.

- Eu tô ficando com fome só de pensar nos espetinhos... - Carlos comentou.  
>- Quer ir almoçar comigo depois? Não quero almoçar sozinha... - ela convidou.<br>- Claro! Ok, vamos terminar o script logo então!

Carlos apresenta Danielle a todos no Palm Woods, que também gostaram dela.

O problema é o ex namorado dela, que chega querendo reatar o namoro. E adivinhem quem é ele? Sim, o próprio e em carne e osso.

Dak Zevon.

Carlos fica decepcionado ao descobrir isso, e sabe que não tem chances contra ele. Então sai, deixando os dois sozinhos. Anoitece, e ele vai até a piscina para pensar um pouco.  
>Danielle chega e senta ao seu lado (Luce sentou-se ao lado de Carlos em um sofá que havia na sala).<p>

- O que aconteceu? Por que você sumiu?  
>- Não queria atrapalhar você e... o Dak.<br>- Dak? Mas você não estava atrapalhando!  
>- Mas ele é seu namorado. Você não deveria andar com um cara como eu, tendo... ele.<br>- Bobo! Ele não é meu namorado. Nós terminamos. Mas ele não entende isso.  
>- Isso é verdade? - Carlos perguntou, esperançoso e com os olhos brilhando.<br>- Sim! Aliás... Eu estou gostando de outro garoto...  
>- Ahh... - ele disse cabisbaixo - E quem é esse sortudo?<br>- Você.

Então ela inclinou-se para beijá-lo.

Carlos e Luce beijaram-se delicadamente e de uma forma rápida. Apenas para cumprir o Script. Depois que se separaram, ficaram ainda com os rostos bem próximos um do outro, apenas a alguns centímetros de distância. Eles se olharam nos olhos, e Carlos quase se perdeu em meio ao azul perolado que cintilava nos olhos de Luce. Foi uma ação mútua.

Os dois ao mesmo tempo se inclinaram para mais um beijo.

Esse foi um beijo que não estava no script, não era rápido. Foi um beijo romântico, doce e intenso. Que foi bruscamente atrapalhado por Logan, Kendall e James que entraram na sala.

- Opaaaa! Acho que chegamos na hora errada! - James exclamou.  
>- Xiii, foi mal aí Carlos. - disse Kendall. Logan ficou em silêncio evitando olhar para os dois.<br>- N-n-não! Não é o que estão pensando! A gente tá ensaiando! Isso tava no script! - Carlos falava rapidamente, atrapalhando-se. Ele e Luce coraram. Por sorte Scott surgiu na porta atrás deles.

- O que estão fazendo? Carlos! Luce! Pro cenário, agora! - ele gritou e saiu. Kendall e James ainda riam baixinho.

Luce saiu correndo dali, sem olhar para nenhum deles.

- Muito obrigado. _Idiotas_... - Carlos resmungou para os amigos enquanto saía.

(...)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bem, essa aqui é minha 2° fanfic do Big Time Rush aqui no FF, espero que gostem dela! Vai ter muito mistério e suspense envolvendo ela. Deixem reviews ok? Detesto leitores-fantasmas, então se vc ler a fic, deixe uma review, diga o que achou se gostou ou se odiou, qualquer coisa! Apenas para podermos ter essa relação autor-leitor, que me deixa feliz e inspirada para continuar a escrever! *-*

_**big time kisses ;****_


	2. Chapter 2

_Olá leitores! Desculpe a demora para postar... Mas aqui tem mais um capítulo novinho! E acho que vou postar mais um hoje!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p>Carlos correu até Luce, segurando seu braço.<p>

- Luce, desculpa por... _aquilo_... agora a pouco.  
>- Tudo bem. Estávamos... interpretando, não é mesmo? - ela sorriu. E Carlos entendeu que ela preferiu esquecer o que havia acontecido, e encarar como um beijo técnico.<br>- Claro. Isso mesmo. Interpretando.  
>- Ah, e você <em>interpreta<em> muito bem, sabia? - ela disse, enquanto dava um sorriso maroto. Carlos riu.  
>- Você também.<p>

Eles gravaram a cena rapidamente, só foi difícil gravar a cena do beijo. Porque agora ambos estavam constrangidos, ainda mais porque Kendall e James ficavam rindo do outro lado do cenário. Resumindo foi necessário gravar 28 takes, até a cena ficar ótima.

Todos foram liberados do set para irem almoçar.

- Aonde vamos almoçar? - Luce perguntou para Carlos.  
>- Hummm... Ainda não sei, mas tem muitos lugares legais.<br>- Hey, aonde vocês vão almoçar? Quer almoçar com a gente Luce? - James perguntou, gentilmente.  
>- Claro. Aonde vocês vão?<br>- No melhor restaurante italiano daqui de Los Angeles. - James respondeu, sorrindo.  
>- Parece legal. Vamos almoçar com eles Carlos? - ela perguntou.<br>- Por mim tudo bem.  
>- Então vamos. Esse horário tem poucas pessoas almoçando lá. - disse James.<p>

Eles então foram no carro de James. Luce sentou no banco da frente, deixando Carlos, Kendall e Logan no banco de trás. Chegaram ao restaurante e estava realmente vazio, talvez tivesse umas seis pessoas espalhadas por ele.

Sentaram-se e logo fizeram os pedidos. Depois ficaram conversando.

- Então Luce, quantos anos você tem?  
>- 19. E vocês?<br>- 21. - Carlos e Logan responderam em uníssono.  
>- 20. - James e Kendall fizeram o mesmo.<br>- Você não é daqui de Los Angeles, não é mesmo? - Kendall perguntou.  
>- Não. Eu... Sou do Brasil. Me mudei pra cá faz 5 anos.<br>- Brasileira? Que legal! Logan já namorou uma brasileira. - James comentou.

- Sério? Ela devia ser bonita então. Brasileiras são bonitas, eu que sou uma exceção. - disse ela, rindo.  
>- Está falando isso pra receber elogios? Você também é muito linda. - disse Logan, fazendo Carlos ficar tenso ao ouvir esse comentário.<br>- Obrigada. - ela disse, corando.

De repente, duas garotas entram no restaurante. Luce estava de costas para a porta e não as viu. Kendall e James se cutucaram, olhando para elas, que eram muito bonitas também. Como eles não foram nada discretos, Logan, Carlos e até Luce, viraram-se em direção a porta para ver o que eles tanto olhavam. Luce arregalou os olhos ao vê-las.

- Luce? - elas gritaram, ao vê-la.

(...)

- Você as conhece? - James e Kendall perguntaram em uníssono, surpresos.  
>- Sim. Eu vou até lá falar com elas e já volto. - Luce respondeu, enquanto levantava-se.<br>- Chama elas pra sentarem aqui! - James gritou. Luce apenas revirou os olhos e continuou a andar na direção das garotas.

Elas se abraçaram e foram um pouco mais distante para que os garotos não ouvissem sua conversa.

- Lindsey e Safira, o que estão fazendo aqui?  
>- Viemos buscar algo para comer. - disse Safira, enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo loiro e brilhoso.<br>- Você sabe que somos péssimas na cozinha, queria que puséssemos fogo no apartamento? - disse Lindsey, enquanto enrolava uma mecha do longo cabelo castanho escuro nos dedos.  
>- Tem razão.<br>- E quem são aqueles gatinhos com você? - perguntou Safira, encarando James.  
>- É podia nos apresentar... - comentou Lindsey.<br>- Outra hora, ok? Daqui a poucos temos que voltar para o set.  
>- Chata! - elas disseram em coro. As três riram.<br>- Eu preciso voltar agora, meu almoço chegou. Vejo vocês mais tarde no apartamento, ok? - disse Luce.  
>- Ok. Mas e a... - Lindsey ia falar, mas Luce tapou sua boca com as mãos, e olhou para os lados para ver se ninguém estava ouvindo.<br>- Eu cuido disso, ok? Apenas me encontrem em casa. E não façam bagunça!  
>- Tá legal. Mas não entendo porque você fica querendo manter segredo sobre <em>"você-sabe-o-quê"<em>... - disse Lindsey, agora livre das mãos de Luce.  
>- Porque é melhor assim. Agora tenho que ir. Tchau. - respondeu Luce voltando para a mesa.<br>- Tchau. - as duas disseram e foram embora.

Luce sentou-se novamente na mesa, ao lado de Carlos. Seu almoço já havia chegado, era um imenso prato de macarronada típica italiana e parecia estar deliciosa!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Carlos perguntou, tentando não parecer intrometido.  
>- Nada de mais. Elas vieram buscar o almoço, porque são péssimas cozinheiras. - disse Luce, rindo baixinho.<p>

- Suas amigas? - Logan perguntou.  
>- Podia ter nos apresentado pra elas... - James reclamou, fazendo uma carinha triste.<br>- Achei melhor deixar pra outro dia...  
>- Sua chata... - Kendall murmurou.<br>- Eu as apresento pra vocês na próxima oportunidade, ok? Nós dividimos um apartamento e somos amigas a 5 anos, elas foram minhas primeiras amigas que tive aqui em Los Angeles.  
>- Qual o nome delas? - James perguntou.<br>- A morena e alta é a Lindsey, e a loira dos olhos azuis é a Safira.  
>- A Lindsey é minha. - Kendall adiantou-se.<br>- Eu fico com a Safira. - James disse quase ao mesmo tempo que Kendall. Fazendo todos rirem.  
>- Vocês nem as conhecem! - Luce exclamou.<br>- E daí? São suas amigas, se você é legal, então elas também devem ser! - disse James, sorrindo.  
>- Eu mereço! - disse Luce, revirando os olhos e dando uma garfada no macarrão.<br>- A gente nem perguntou, Logan, ou Carlos, vocês se interessaram por alguma delas? - perguntou Kendall. Carlos corou.  
>- Não, pode ficar. - ele disse.<br>- Eu estou muito bem sozinho. - disse Logan, sem ânimo. Apenas virou-se e ficou olhando a chuva que começava a cair do lado de fora da janela do restaurante.

(...)

Depois do almoço eles voltaram para o set, e gravaram mais algumas cenas. Quando a gravação foi encerrada, era mais ou menos umas 16h, Scott veio e lhes entregou os novos scripts, pois iriam gravar outro episódio daqui a dois dias. Ele ainda queria fazer uma rápida reunião com o pessoal do elenco, então deu um pequeno intervalo de 30 minutos e marcou com todos de se encontrarem em sua sala de reuniões após esse horário.

Os garotos, Luce, Erin e Katelyn, resolveram ir até a lanchonete que havia ali mesmo no set. Para tomarem um suco, fazer um lanche e relaxar um pouco.

- Luce, como você conseguiu esse papel? - Erin perguntou, sorrindo.  
>- É mesmo... Os testes do Scott são bem exigentes... Como conseguiu? - comentou Katelyn, tomando mais um gole de seu suco natural de laranja.<br>- Ahn... Bem... É que o meu melhor amigo conhecia o Scott, eles eram muito próximos. Então, certo dia o Scott comentou que estava precisando de uma atriz para o papel, e meu amigo me indicou. Fiz um teste e fui aprovada no mesmo dia.  
>- Nossa que milagre... O Scott deve ser MUITO próximo desse seu amigo... Nunca vi ele aprovar alguém tão rapidamente. - comentou James, surpreso.<br>- Talvez ele tenha percebido que ela tem talento... - comentou Carlos.  
>- Deixa de ser puxa-saco, Carlos. - disse Kendall, revirando os olhos.<br>- É verdade, Carlos. Não me acho tão talentosa assim, e fiquei surpresa com a aprovação dele, mas eu precisava do emprego, então aceitei. - explicou Luce.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco, depois foram até o caixa para pagar, e voltaram para a reunião. No meio do caminho, Luce notou que Logan estava muito quieto, praticamente não falava nada quando ela estava por perto. Então resolveu ir conversar com ele.

- Logan? Posso falar com você? - ela perguntou, cautelosamente.  
>- Pode. - ele respondeu, sem ânimo. Luce olhou em seu relógio.<br>- Humm, faltam 10 minutos ainda pra reunião. Vamos sentar ali naqueles bancos? - ela perguntou, apontando para alguns bancos que ficavam perto de um lindo jardim que havia no set.  
>- Tanto faz.<br>- Gente, podem ir na frente! A gente encontra vocês depois. - Luce avisou aos outros, em seguida virou-se e caminhou com Logan até os bancos. Carlos não gostou muito daquilo, mas tentou disfarçar sua desconfiança.

- Pronto, aqui estamos. O que você quer me falar? - Logan disse, sem olhar para ela.  
>- Qual é o seu problema? Primeiro você me derruba e não me ajuda. Agora quando quero ser gentil, você só sabe ser estúpido! - ela ficou revoltada com o comportamento dele.<br>- Sinto muito, mas não pedi sua gentileza. - ela revirou os olhos, incrédula pelo comentário.  
>- Não acredito que eu estava preocupada com você.<br>- Não sei por quê. Nos conhecemos hoje, porque o que acontece comigo te preocuparia?  
>- Porque pra mim todos vocês são meus amigos agora. E me preocupo com vocês.<br>- Olha só Luce, sem ofensas, mas eu não vou com a sua cara, tá bom? Pra mim tem alguma coisa que você está escondendo. Não sei por que, mas estou com esse pressentimento desde que nos vimos. Eu não confio nem um pouco em você. - Logan disse friamente, olhando profundamente nos olhos de Luce, que ficou tensa após ele dizer isso.

Ela suspirou, olhou em volta, e então disse:

- Sinto muito, mas não tenho nenhum segredo que possa afetar você ou os outros.  
>- Se você diz. Mas isso não me faz mudar de opinião. - ele disse, virando-se e caminhando até a sala de reuniões. Luce sentou-se no banco, ainda perplexa.<p>

- Logan idiota! Será que ele descobriu o meu segredo e está fingindo não saber de nada? Mas, porque isso o deixaria com tanta raiva de mim? Não... Talvez seja apenas um pressentimento dele. Não posso deixar que eles descubram isso... - disse Luce, falando consigo mesma sozinha no imenso jardim da Nickelodeon Studios.

(...)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E aí? Estão gostando? Deixem uma review! Leva menos de 5 minutos e me deixa muito feliz! xD

Vou postar mais um capítulo! õ/

**_big time kisses ;**_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Como prometi, aqui está mais um capítulo pra vocês... Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p>Luce correu até a sala de reuniões onde todos esperavam apenas por ela.<p>

- Desculpe-me pelo atraso... - ela disse, constrangida.

Carlos fez sinal para que ela sentasse ao seu lado. Rapidamente ela foi e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- O que aconteceu? - Carlos cochichou.  
>- Nada. Só pedi um autógrafo ao Logan para dar a uma amiga fã dele. - ela mentiu.<br>- Hum. E porque não fiz isso perto da gente?  
>- Sei lá, acho que por vergonha... Ia parecer meio patético... - cochichei.<p>

Scott pigarreou. Ele já estava no meio de uma explicação sobre algo que eles não faziam a mínima ideia. Luce apenas olhou para Carlos e sorriu. Então ficaram em silêncio para ouvir Scott, que depois de 20 minutos falando, encerrou a reunião.

Todos saíram apressados, com certeza queriam apenas chegar em suas casas e descansar, pois estavam cansados do longo dia de gravação. Já era quase 18h.

- Hey Luce, quer uma carona? - Carlos perguntou, gentilmente.  
>- Ahn... Não. Não precisa. Eu... Tenho algumas coisas ainda pra fazer... - ela falou, meio indecisa.<br>- Tem certeza? Aonde você quer ir? Eu te levo. - ele insistiu.  
>- Que horas são? - ela perguntou, desviando do assunto.<br>- Quase 18h.  
>- Essa não... Eu tenho que ir! A gente se vê amanhã! Tchau Carlos! - disse ela, apressada. Deu um beijo na bochecha de Carlos e antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela já havia sumido de vista.<p>

- Carlos! Vai pra casa? - Kendall gritou.  
>- Hãn... Sim. Vou agora.<br>- Cadê a Luce? Pensei que tivesse saído com você.  
>- Ela... Estava atrasada pra alguma coisa. Mas nem pude perguntar o que era.<br>- Xiii Carlitos... Acho que a Luce foi se encontrar com o namorado...  
>- ELA NÃO TEM NAMORADO! Eu acho... - Carlos gritou, assustando Kendall.<br>- Então tá... A gente vai comprar umas pizzas e depois vamos pra casa.  
>- Ok. Até mais. - disse Carlos, entrando em seu carro, enquanto Kendall caminhava até James e Logan.<p>

_"Será que ela tem namorado mesmo? Ah Luce... A gente mal se conhece e você já consegue me abalar assim..._"

(...)

De noite, no apartamento de Luce, ela e suas amigas estavam assistindo alguns programas aleatórios na TV, enquanto comiam o brigadeiro que Lindsey havia feito e conversavam sobre os acontecimentos do dia.

- E aí como foi o dia de vocês? - Lindsey perguntou, enquanto enchia sua colher com brigadeiro.  
>- O meu dia foi ótimo... Meu professor da faculdade é muito gato! - disse Safira, lambendo os restícios de brigadeiro em sua colher.<br>- Sua pervertida! Já vai paquerar o professor? - Luce perguntou, enquanto dava um leve tapa no braço da amiga.  
>- Olha quem fala... Passou o dia inteiro com quatro gatos e quer falar de mim! - Safira retrucou, fazendo Lindsey rir. Luce corou.<br>- Não é a mesma coisa! Eles trabalham comigo, só isso.  
>- Você não gostou de nenhum deles? - Lindsey perguntou, encarando-a.<br>- Eles são meus amigos. AMIGOS. Não sou pervertida que nem a Safira...  
>- Hey! - Safira gritou.<br>- Que é? Ela tem razão, pelo menos entre nós três, você é a mais pervertida... - disse Lindsey. As três riram.  
>- Aquele garoto moreno pareceu gostar de você... - Safira arriscou.<br>- Carlos? Ahn... Ele é bem gentil... E bonito.  
>- Hummm... Conta tudo. - as duas disseram em uníssono, chegando mais perto de Luce.<br>- Tudo bem, talvez ele seja... _interessante_.  
>- Você tem que sair com ele! - disse Safira, animada.<br>- Não! Eu não posso! Vocês sabem disso!  
>- Luce... Uma hora eles vão descobrir! Por que você não conta pra ele? - perguntou Lindsey, segurando as mãos da amiga.<br>- Não! Nem pensar... Quer saber? Isso é uma ideia idiota! Carlos e eu seremos bons amigos! Só isso...  
>- Bem, você que sabe... E como foi lá "naquele lugar"? - perguntou Safira.<br>- Eu fui lá na saída do set. E... Foi tudo tranquilo. - respondeu Luce.  
>- Que bom! Isso é ótimo! - disse Lindsey, olhando para o relógio - É melhor irmos dormir agora, está tarde.<br>- Ok. - disseram Luce e Safira, levantando-se e arrumando a bagunça.

(...)

No outro dia de manhã Luce acordou atrasada. Levantou correndo, tomou banho, escovou os dentes, colocou uma roupa legal, pegou seus óculos e sua bolsa, e saiu. Safira já havia ido pra faculdade, e Lindsey ficava em casa, ela estava desempregada.

Luce poderia acordá-la e pedir uma carona até o set (Lindsey é a única que tem carro e carteira de habilitação para dirigir), mas ela já estava atrasada, e até Lindsey se arrumar era o tempo que ela levava para ir de táxi.

Quando Luce chegou no set, correu até a máquina de café, para tomar o seu favorito, _Vanilla_. Ela adorava sentir o gosto da baunilha no café com leite.

- Luce! Bom dia! - gritou alguém. Ela virou-se para olhar.  
>- Scott! Bom dia! - ela respondeu, alegre.<br>- Pode vir até a minha sala um momento?  
>- Claro. Eu fiz alguma coisa?<br>- Não, não. Só quero perguntar uma coisa.  
>- Ok. - ela respondeu e o seguiu até seu escritório.<p>

Eles entraram e Scott fechou a porta, certificando-se que ninguém estaria ouvindo a conversa. Luce sentou-se, e tomou um longo gole de seu café. Scott caminhou e sentou-se também em sua enorme cadeira.

- O que você quer me falar?  
>- Luce... Como você está... Bem, você sabe... Depois <em>"daquilo"<em>?  
>- Ahn... Eu... Estou muito melhor. Obrigada por se preocupar.<br>- Soube que você tinha entrado em depressão...  
>- É... Eu tive uma fase ruim... Mas minhas amigas me ajudaram a superar isso.<br>- Que bom que tem elas ao seu lado. Eu sei que faz apenas três meses, e se você precisar de um dia de folga ou algo assim, pode me pedir. Eu vou entender plenamente.  
>- Obrigada Scott. Mas, prefiro esquecer o que aconteceu e seguir em frente. Eu estou bem, de verdade. Não precisa se preocupar.<br>- Ok. Se precisar de um amigo pra conversar pode contar comigo.  
>- Obrigada. - disse Luce, gentilmente.<p>

Scott levantou-se e abriu a porta pra ela. Luce saiu e entrou no corredor que havia ao lado do escritório. Mas não esperava que fosse esbarrar em _alguém_.

- Aiii. Não olha por onde anda? - Logan reclamou.  
>- Desculpa, mas você também não estava olhando! O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora? Pensei que fosse pra você vir só daqui a duas horas!<br>- Você é da polícia? Detetive? Minha mãe?  
>- Não.<br>- Ótimo. Então não preciso te dar satisfação. E pelo que percebi, eu estava certo em relação a você esconder algo.  
>- Do que está falando?<br>- Ouvi sua conversa com o Scott.  
>- Agora você está me espionando? Não sabia que você ficava ouvindo a conversa dos outros do lado de fora na porta...<p>

- Eu não estava te espionando! Eu passei por aqui e ouvi. Só isso.  
>- Aham... Sei...<br>- Olha aqui eu não preciso te dar satisfação.  
>- E eu também não. Então não se meta na minha vida. - Luce falou, friamente.<p>

Ela saiu e deixou-o ali. Ela tinha razão. Se ele não devia satisfação nenhuma a ela, ela também não devia nada a ele. Ela foi até os cenários, ensaiar suas falas. Enquanto estava lá, Logan apareceu interrompendo-a. Luce estava incrédula por vê-lo ali.

- O que você quer? Tentando descobrir alguma coisa?  
>- Não.<br>- Então...?  
>- Desculpa.<br>- O quê?  
>- Desculpa tá legal? Eu fui grosso e estúpido com você desde que chegou. Não parei para ouvir a <em>sua<em>versão da história.

Luce o encarou, ainda surpresa com a atitude dele.

- Você tá falando sério ou isso é alguma piada?  
>- É sério.<br>- Ahn... Tudo bem, tá desculpado. - disse ela, sentando-se e voltando a ler o script. Logan caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado, mas numa certa distância, para mostrar que não tinha segundas intenções.  
>- Olha só, aquilo que você e o Scott conversaram... O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou, cauteloso.<br>- Por que quer saber?  
>- Não sei. Apenas fiquei curioso. - ela o encarou - E um pouco preocupado.<br>- Eu não gosto de tocar nesse assunto.  
>- Tudo bem. Mas quando tiver vontade de desabafar com alguém, pode falar comigo. Não vou contar nada a <strong>ninguém<strong>. - disse ele, dando ênfase na última palavra.  
>- Ok. Mas ainda não entendo porque quer me ajudar agora...<br>- É estranho, mas... Eu sinto que preciso cuidar de você. - disse ele, sério.

Luce arregalou os olhos e corou. Logan saiu, sem dizer mais nada, deixando-a ali. Como se quisesse que ela refletisse sobre o que ele disse. Ela voltou a ler o script, mas não conseguiu se concentrar em mais nada. Agora a única coisa que pensava, era a frase de Logan, que ecoava em sua cabeça.

"_Não posso contar isso a ele. Nem pra ninguém. Pelo menos não agora._"

(...)

Depois de um tempo atordoada com as palavras de Logan, Luce assustou-se quando Carlos chegou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Bom dia Luce!  
>- C-Carlos! Bom dia!<br>- O que foi? Você está pálida...  
>- N-não é nada... Mas e você, como está?<br>- Bem... Ahn... Luce, eu andei pensando... Abriu um novo shopping aqui perto, e eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir comigo?  
>- Eu adoraria.<br>- Que bom!  
>- Ahn... Carlos, não vai ser tipo... um encontro? Não é mesmo?<br>- Teria problema se fosse?  
>- Sim, quer dizer, não! É que... Eu não quero começar nenhum relacionamento agora. Você me entende? - Luce tentou se explicar.<br>- Sim. Tudo bem. Vamos fazer um passeio entre amigos então!  
>- Passeio entre amigos! Adorei! - disse ela, sorrindo. Carlos então segurou sua mão e a olhou nos olhos.<br>- Luce, eu vou esperar você. O tempo que precisar. E quero que você saiba que eu gosto de você. Desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. - ele disse, sério. Luce corou.  
>- Tudo bem. Obrigada por me entender ém gosto muito de você, é só que... - ele a interrompeu, colocando um de seus dedos nos lábios dela delicadamente.<br>- Shh... Não precisa se explicar. Confio em você, e se não estiver pronta pra um relacionamento eu vou ser paciente e esperar.  
>- Ok.<br>- Vamos então? Temos mais uma cena do Carlos e da Danielle para gravar! - disse ele, levantando-se.  
>- Claro! Vamos logo antes que o Scott fique bravo!- respondeu ela sorrindo, levantando-se também e segurando na mão de Carlos, puxando-o até os cenários.<p>

(...)

- Ele te chamou pra sair? – Lindsey gritava dentro do apartamento.

- É... – Luce afirmou, tímida.

- Eu falei que ele tava afim de você... – disse Safira, enquanto devorava um enorme balde de frango frito no sofá.

- Você precisa arrumar um cara também! Tá parecendo um ogro comendo esse "troço" gordurento aí... – Lindsey reclamava.

- Lindsey tem razão... Sem falar que isso vai acabar te fazendo mal... Você já comeu quase todo o balde sozinha! – disse Luce enquanto arrancava o balde das mãos de Safira.

- Suas chatas! – gritou Safira, mostrando a língua para as amigas. – Mas e aí? Pra onde o príncipe encantado vai te levar?

- Em um novo shopping que abriram.

- Que horas ele vem te buscar? – Lindsey perguntou.

- Às 20:00.

- Já são 17:30, acho que 2 horas e meia é o suficiente para deixarmos você incrível! – disse Safira.

- Hummm, então esse passeio vai ser tipo um encontro... Não é? – Lindsey comentou.

- Não! Eu disse pra ele que não quero ter nenhum relacionamento agora, ele entendeu, disse que vai me esperar e que esse vai ser um passeio entre amigos! – Luce explicou-se. Lindsey e Safira se entreolharam.

- ENCONTRO.

- Aff... – Luce bufou.

- Amiga, você vai sair com um cara supergato e que gosta de você! Alôôô? Vai dizer que você não gosta dele nem um pouquinho? – disse Lindsey, enquanto colocava um de seus braços sobre meu ombro.

- É, tipo, quando você está com ele as borboletas do seu estômago não dançam? – perguntou Safira, rodopiando. Nós rimos.

- Dançam sim... Meu coração acelera, minhas mãos suam... Todos os sintomas de estar apaixonada.

- Então sem desculpas! Venha se arrumar e ficar linda pro seu encontro romântico! – disse Lindsey, puxando Luce para o quarto.

- Mas eu não sei se estou pronta... E o...

- Shhh! Isso é passado agora. E eu tenho certeza que ele também iria querer te ver feliz. – disse Safira, interrompendo Luce.

- Tudo bem. Acho que posso tentar então...

- Isso! Agora vamos que temos que te deixar maravilhosa pra esta noite! – disse Lindsey, saltitando.

(...)

- Aonde você vai assim todo arrumado? – Kendall perguntou, estranhando a roupa de Carlos.

- Sair. Tenho um encontro.

- Hummm... E esse encontro seria com alguém que conhecemos? – perguntou James.

- Talvez...

- Não acredito que você já chamou a Luce pra sair... – comentou Logan, enquanto comia um donut de chocolate.

- LUCE? – Kendall e James gritaram juntos.

- Qual o problema? – Carlos perguntou a Logan, ignorando o grito dos outros dois.

- Nenhum. Só acho que está se apressando um pouco. Ela é legal, mas você mal a conhece. – disse Logan.

- Conheço o suficiente para chamá-la para sair. E assim, vou conhecê-la melhor também.

- Você que sabe. – Logan respondeu, sem ânimo.

- Querem que eu traga alguma coisa? – Carlos perguntou, enquanto se dirigia até a porta.

- Compra umas flores e entrega pra Lindsey e pra Safira. – disse James.

- E diz que a gente quer sair com elas! – gritou Kendall.

- Ok... – disse Carlos, rindo. Então ele fechou a porta e saiu.

Logan soltou um longo suspiro, então levantou-se do banco onde estava sentado na cozinha com seus amigos e saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

- Hey Logan! Tá tudo bem? – Kendall perguntou.

- Já vai dormir? Não são nem 20:00! – exclamou James.

- Ahn... É. Estou um pouco cansado...

- Mas você nem terminou de comer o seu donut! – disse Kendall.

- Perdi o apetite. Dá ele pro Donatello... Ele adora chocolate. – respondeu Logan, cabisbaixo. Enquanto saía em direção ao seu quarto.

- Não sabia que nosso cachorro comia chocolate... – comentou James.

- O Logan anda muito estranho... Você acha que tem haver com esse lance da Luce? – Kendall perguntou, cochichando com James para que Logan não escutasse.

- Talvez... Mas se for isso mesmo, vai dar uma confusão... Ainda mais porque parece que o Carlos tá gostando de verdade dela.

- Tem razão. Mas acho que Logan não iria entrar em uma competição com o Carlos por causa dela. Sempre que gostamos da mesma garota, um de nós abre mão dela para o outro. É tipo uma regra nossa. – disse Kendall.

- Eu sei, mas... E se o Logan também estiver gostando dela de verdade?

- Então vamos ter sérios problemas.

(...)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Estão gostando? Se deixarem reviews, prometo que posto maaaiis! O que acham? *-*

_**big time kisses ;****_


End file.
